He doesn't like it
by dreamland4
Summary: Arthur gets a little jealous! hope you like it. I own nothing


**Comments: Just a little story, its a little silly....but I hope you like it**

Arthur stood there talking to his Knights after a particularly fierce training session, Sir Gilan had been injured and they watched Merlin help him back to the castle.

"I didn't think I hit him that hard" Sir Balin told them.

"Oh he is not hurt that bad..I think he had other motives!" Sir Austin replied.

"Oh...you mean a certain pretty Maid?" one of the other knights spoke up.

"Yes, Guinevere certainly has got us being more attentive to our battle wounds" all the knights laughed and Arthur stood there disgusted.

"Especially when she leans forward" Sir Austin joked, they all laughed again and Arthur saw red.

"ENOUGH....we are not here to TALK we are here to FIGHT!!" He knocked Sir Austin over and had a sword at his chest.

"See you would be dead if I decided it should be so" they all got back to training but Arthurs mind was elsewhere, he had been pleased that Gauis had taken Guinevere as his assistant, since Morgana had gone he wanted her to have a better job. He definitely did not like what they were saying about her, how dare they talk about her like she is a bit of meat. He trained them hard, but his mind was elsewhere and he received a nasty cut on the side of his head.

"I am sorry Sire" Sir Leon helped him up, blood pouring out of the Princes Head.

"JUST, continue training" he replied and stormed off to the castle covering his now bleeding wound with a cloth.

As he entered into Gauis new room there were three younger men all sitting waiting for treatment and Guinevere was helping Sir Gilan, he heard him laughing and grinning as Guinevere tended to him.

Gauis approached him first as Guinevere did not seem to notice him, he was getting more and more irritated.

"Sire, please take a seat" Gauis inspected his wound.

"You seem busy?" he asked looking at the room of men.

Gauis looked at him "You know, we have been very busy lately"

Arthurs jaw clenched tight "Is there any foe I should be aware off?" he knew the answer, that it was Guinevere that brought these men here.

"No my lord mainly minor injuries, I believe they prefer Gwen's soft touch" Gauis raised his eyebrows and Arthur winced as Gauis cleaned his wound.

"Then would you mind if Guinevere cleans my wound?" he felt a fool asking but watching the way the men were looking at her every move, was making him feel like harming them all.

"Of course" he watched as Gauis approached Guinevere, when she looked at Arthur she immediately came over.

"My lord, I am sorry I did not notice you arrive"

"Apparently not!" he looked annoyed so she did not pursue the conversation, she set to working on his cut. She could hear him grinding his jaw, staring behind her.

"Is there something bothering you?" she stopped what she was doing and looked at him, his eyes dark.

He looked at her dress a look of distain on his face. She looked at her dress seeing if there was any stains on it, no nothing.

"You don't like what I am wearing?" he was in a particular dark mood today.

"No" his words came out sharp and he regretted it, but the dress was too low cut and all the men were staring at her. It was not acceptable for her to be wearing this, after all he didn't want his Guards wasting time they needed to be working!.

His words stung her and she felt very uncomfortable in her clothes. "Sorry my lord" she carried on cleaning his wound and stitched him up.

She placed the cloth in the bowl, he looked distant, angry and many things he normally was not with her.

"You will need to return tomorrow to get the dressing changed" he nodded and stood up he walked straight over to Sir Gilan.

"You have training in 5 MINUTES" he shouted at him causing Sir Gilan to stand up, he then faced the younger guards.

"You'd better be bleeding to death to be wasting your time here!" they also stood up and left. Arthur was like a storm he swept through leaving disruption behind him. When he walked out there was no one left.

Gauis looked at Guinevere "What was that about?"

"I have no idea" she felt like crying, she knew how mean he could be sometimes but never to her...he hated what she wore, she looked down at the purple dress, it was the same dress that she wore for Sir William, she suddenly felt like a servant in rags, he never made her feel that way before. She felt ugly.

Guinevere walked home feeling completely low.

The next morning she went through her whole wardrobe and finally found something to wear, it was a little tight but she had always got good comments before about this dress. She pulled her hair up and looked in the mirror, not bad she thought.

"Morning Gwen" Merlin approached her she had been so busy in her thoughts she had not noticed him before.

"Hi Merlin"

"What's up?"

"Do you like this dress?" she had to ask someone and Merlin was honest, a little too honest at times.

He looked amused and checked her up and down "Yes I do?" the dress was a little tight and a bit revealing at the top, but she looked beautiful.

"Really, are you sure?"

Merlin laughed "Gwen you look great, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just being silly" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Merlin"

He blushed "You are welcome"

Arthur watched from a distance as Gwen kissed Merlin he punched a wall. "OW"

When she made it to work, there were already a few people waiting for her. Gauis seemed to let her do most of the treating, under his supervision of course, which she really enjoyed.

She opened Gauis door only to find Prince Arthur sitting inside talking to Gauis.

She covered herself over with her shawl.

"Good Morning Gwen...would you mind changing Prince Arthur's dressing?" Arthur looked at her and smiled, at least he seemed in a better mood today.

"Of course"

"Good morning My Lord"

"Guinevere" she gathered the bandages and placed water in a bowl. She looked at his hand as she placed the bowl down.

"How did you do this?" she picked up his hand his knuckles bleeding.

"Training" he lied, he didn't want to say he punched a wall.

Gwen sighed and started to clean his wound, she felt hot suddenly being this close to him and took her shawl off.

He looked at her and his eyes went wide, she blushed under his stare.

She hated this, he obviously did not approve of her choice of clothes again today.

She decided its best not to say anything and continued checking on his head injury. She could hear him grinding his teeth and sighing.

"Have I done something to offend you my lord?" she faced him.

"Why would you say that?" he retorted, he was so infuriating, something was bothering him.

She placed the bandage on and placed the dirty clothes in the bowl.

"There, you should be able to get them removed tomorrow" she curtsied and walked away no longer wanting to be in his presence.

He sighed, he knew he was being an idiot but did she have to wear a lower cut dress today, there were a few other men from the village there when he stood up, he watched as their faces lit up at the site of _his Guinevere, 'one day they will all know she is mine and would not dare to look at her'_

"How are you feeling Sire?" Gauis asked as the prince went to leave.

"Better thank you, in fact I have been meaning to talk to you" he lead Gauis out to the hallway.

After Gauis's room had cleared he approached Guinevere.

"Gwen...I have something I need to say, please don't take it the wrong way"

"Of course"

He led her to sit down. "It has been brought to my attention um..." he looked at his hands this was a little awkward.

"It's alright Gauis you can say anything to me"

"Your dresses are too revealing...it's distracting!" he said quickly.

Gwen blushed and felt underdressed "I am sorry" she couldn't believe her dress was distracting Gauis from his work.

As if reading her thoughts "_Not for me_!...the men, they appear to be having more wounds tended to in order to check out your virtues"

Gwen gave an embarrassed laugh and then realisation dawned on her, Arthur not liking her dress, his anger when she had not noticed him come in wounded, he was jealous.

"I take it this discussion has come from the top" Gauis knew what she meant.

"I normally would take no notice Gwen, but jealousy is a terrible thing!" he always could read a situation a little too well.

"Thank you....I will handle him!" she patted Gauis's hand.

"Oh...I am sure you will" he replied quietly as she stood up and tidied up.

The next morning, she looked in the mirror, she wore a dress she hadn't done in years, it was tighter than any she had before and defiantly not hiding any of her virtues! A jealous Arthur was very attractive and she was not going to bend to his moods.

She walked to the castle her shawl covering her shoulders, for now. She was a little late so Gauis's room was already pretty busy and Prince Arthur sat patiently in the corner waiting.

"Good Morning Gauis, sorry I am late" she replied to Gauis.

"Good Morning Gwen" he smiled, he could see she had definitely taken no notice to what he had said, she was exactly what the young prince needed.

She picked up the clothes and bowl all under the watchful eye of Arthur and then took her shawl of and came towards him, his jaw dropped and he gasped.

"Good morning my lord" he didn't reply she placed the bowl next to him and purposely placed her body in front of him while she looked at his wound. She could hear his heart beating faster, she checked his wound and took the bandages off, when she finished, she leaned into his ear.

"You see people may look at my virtues" she looked at him leaning forward so he could see her virtues, Arthur gulped. "But there is only one man with permission to touch!" his mouth dropped in shock.

She placed the cloths in the bowl and walked off. Gauis watched the whole interaction and laughed.

"_Have mercy" _Arthur had finally found his voice as he watched her walk away.

He shook his head and stood up to leave, his legs feeling like jelly. Looking back at Guinevere, of course she would realise it was his instruction about her attire and see straight through his action, she was defiantly a force to be reckoned with.

He waited in the shadows as she left Camelot heading for home, he followed her staying hidden, he needed to make sure she arrived home safely.

As she opened her door, she walked in and left her door wide open...she knew he was following her and without words needed she was inviting him in.

Arthur sighed and walked into her house, he closed the door and watched as she lit the candles and then start making a hot drink.

"Would you like one?" she asked not looking at him, she didn't need to turn.

"Thank you" he watched her every move.

She picked up the two mugs and brought them over and sat opposite him. They both stared at each other not saying anything, Arthur eventually broke the silence.

"Thank you" he lifted his cup.

"You are welcome"

They continued looking at each other.

"About before I am sorry" he finally broke their uninterrupted stare and looked down.

Gwen sighed "You mean about telling me you hated my dress, or about trying to make me dress like a man?"

"Both...I didn't want you to look like a man, just less like a women" his face light up embarrassed.

"I am a women and I should dress like one!" her words tainted with anger now.

"I know you are...but do you do not see how men look at you...it makes me....!" he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

She stood up and faced him, she vowed never to back away from him.

"Makes you what!" she challenged.

"Mad, angry.....wanting to kill them all" he stopped pacing and faced her.

"You mean jealous?"

"I am not_ jealous_!" he stood tall, a prince does not get jealous he thought.

"Oh really, so you won't mind if I continue in my current attire and if whoever wants to look at me, looks at me" she got closer to him, he felt his throat constrict.

"If they look at you again, I will kill them" the honesty in his eyes causing her to shiver.

"That is ridiculous!....my lord" she tried to remember her position.

He snapped "Ridiculous, or not I mean it!...I can't stand them looking at you, I don't like you tending to their wounds, I don't like you dressing in THIS DRESS, I DONT LIKE IT!" he knew he sounded like a child told to share his favourite toy, but he couldn't help it.

Gwen looked at him getting all protective and a fire lit inside her she walked up to him and pushed him against the wall she kissed him hard, his lips parted and their mouths crashed together, her hands ran up his chest and into his hair, eventually they needed air and broke apart.

She placed his hand on her lips "These are yours" she then moved his hand onto her heart, he felt it beating beneath his hand and they both blushed "All of me is yours, for now"

The last part of her sentence snapped him out of his thoughts "For now?" his heart broke thinking of it.

"We have to be realistic...you will meet someone more appropriate one day and you can't expect me to stay alone forever" her words stung.

He slowly moved his hand from her heart up into her hair "I will never have anyone else, I don't want anyone but you Guinevere, all I am I give to you"

He leaned in and kissed her lips gently and then moved along in small kisses to her ear.

"I love you Guinevere...I will make us work, you will be mine" he knew he sounded possessive but with her he felt that way, he had never wanted anything as much.

"I am yours" he moved back to her lips and they kissed again, they ended up lying on her small bed, Arthur kissing her, when they finally broke apart he held onto her hand.

"I was jealous and I am ashamed to admit it, I can't stand the lines that are between us, I can't stand not seeing you daily....I feel the journey towards being king is too far away, I don't think I can keep my distance any longer" tears stained her perfect skin and Arthur stroked them away.

"Then don't" he leaned down and kissed her again, they lay together kissing and talking and for those few hours life was perfect, he was just Arthur and she was Guinevere two people in love laying in each other's arms, the harsh reality of their relationship would have to wait till this morning.


End file.
